seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Benson
History Charles Benson was originally in a special honor guard unit of the Waterdeep Army. His training in formations and pole-arm work landed him a coveted role in Peirgeron's palace. It seemed Charles was on track for an officers position, and a distinguished military career. That all changed while out on a routine patrol. Occasionally, even the honor guard units, would go out on patrol out side the city, as a way to stay sharp. During one of these patrols, the unit came across a small group of ogres who had been picking off incoming wagons. The unit formed ranks and began closing in on the ogres. The ogres, startled by the presence of the armed guard, charged. Charles, seeing an opening, broke ranks and counter charged the lead ogre (cometary collision). In the ensuing clash, Charles felled the beast, thereby turning the rest of the fight into a route. After the battle, Charles's commanding officer publicly berated Charles for having broken ranks. Still heated from the fight, Charles snapped back, arguing that it was his counter charge that won the day. The CO, furious with the breach of protocol and the subsequent breach of decorum, demanded that the offending soldier give up his weapon and report to the stockade. Charles responded by slugging the Captain in the jaw. Charles was then thrown into the stockade, and was in line for a full court marshal. He was then given the choice, dishonorable discharge following a court marshal or a reassignment to the Desperate Men. Charles, knowing that he was a military man, through and through, chose the Desperate Men. Team Maneuvers Qualified to Lead: Crowded Charge: Can charge through team member's square. Trained For: Massed Charge: Gain bonus to damage equal to number of team members charging (all charge same creature) Team Shield Maneuver: if adjacent team member drops to -1 or lower HP can take immediate action to push downed team member up to 10' Heavy Cavalry: Can join a mounted closed formation: all team members must act on same initiative, each member takes up 1/2 as much lateral space (5' wide for a horse), no -4 penalty for squeezing, opponents can't choose to avoid an overrun and must attempt to block, team member's mounts count as one size category larger for purposes of resolving overruns. Camp Routine: While in camp, gain +2 on Listen and Spot while on watch and +4 to Listen (within 30') if sleeping Cunning Ambush: Maneuver leader uses his hide check on everybody (modified by the hider's dex mod and armor check) Superior Flank: Whenever two team members are flanking, all members can make melee attacks with flanking benefit against that foe. Scouting: Team gains a free Spot and Listen check at the end of each round. Use lowest modifier in the team with +1 per team member. Missions Astral Counterattack: '''Chuckles took part in the counter attack against the githyanki, aboard the Endeavor. Daggerford: Chuckles was part of the Commando team that assaulted the main castle in Daggerford. He was noted for his bravery in several of the encounters. '''Diplomatic Rescue: Chuckles was part of the team that was sent to investigate and rescue a diplomatic envoy from Cormyr. 'Secomber: ' Chuckles was part of the team that accepted Trasker's mission to venture into the mines near Secomber and end a supernatural threat. Again, he was noted for his bravery as he engaged powerful opponents at great personal risk. In one particular instance, he employed a tactic of grappling a dangerous opponent and pitching himself (along with the ensnared enemy) over a ledge, in order to eliminate the threat to his team. Category:Desperate Men Category:NPCs Category:Hawk Feather Knights